random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haphazard show/And so the series begins...
This is the first episode of The haphazard show. Script (It cuts to Perry reading a comic book.) Perry: (mumbling) something something "go do chores" something something". (Looks at the camera for a split second) Oh, hey guys! Sorry about not noticing you earlier. My name's Perry and I'm 18 years old. Ever wonder what craziness is like? Well, I'll show you. (Perry opens the door) (Dash is chasing Violet and Violet uses her forcefield to prevent Dash harming Violet) Dash: Ow! Why did you do that?! Violet: Because you tried to tackle me! Dash: I did not! Violet: Yes you did! Dash: I did not! Lori: Hey, knock it off! Violet: Sorry.... Lori: If you keep this up, you'll be kicked out of The big sister club. Violet: But I was the founder of that group. Lori: Well, I'm the co-founder. So that still counts. Violet: No it doesn't! Lori: Yes it does! Violet: Fine you win. Dash: This got really interesting all of the sudden. Violet: Don't start stuff with us, Dash! Dash: Okay, jeez... (Dash leaves the room) Perry: Well, that went out of hand. Violet: Yeah, it went out of hand. Perry: Lets do something else. Violet: Yeah, screw the that happened in this room. (Perry and Violet leave the room to go to the living room. Dash is seen watching TV) Violet: What're you watching? Dash: I'm watching Johnny quest. Don't be a butt about it. In fact, please don't do that. Perry: Please give Violet a chance to watch TV, okay? Dash: OK. (Puppycorn walks in the room) Puppycorn: Hey, guys I'm here. What did I miss- Oh wow! What show is that? Dash: Johnny quest. Puppycorn: Cool cool cool! Can I watch it with you? Dash: Sure. (Puppycorn joins them) Violet: Okay Dash and... weird puppy thing. Puppycorn: Please call me Puppycorn. Violet: Okay... Puppycorn. You and Dash make sure I get time to watch TV. I wanna watch some stuff also, but please consider me having enough time to watch it. And please don't start s . Okay? Puppycorn and Dash: OK. Violet: Good. Lori: Since I'm an animal, or a furry, I'm gonna watch TV about animals in my room. (20 minutes later) Violet: What in the name of is this?! You're not giving me enough time to watch TV! Dash: Dude, its been like 20 minutes already. Violet: Still! (1 hour later) Violet: FINALLY I get to watch TV! (10 minutes later, as Violet watches TV) Violet: (looks at the clock) (makes a surprised face) (Violet remembers what Tony said) Tony: Remember: we have a date at 3 o'clock. Don't forget please. Violet: F ! I forgot the date! Boy Perry: What date? Violet: Its none of your business! I have to go! (Violet puts on her dress as she runs out the door) Puppycorn: What was that about? Dash: from what I've heard, she has a date with Tony Rydinger. Puppycorn: Who's that? Dash: Her boyfriend. Puppycorn: Lets get back to watching TV. (Dash turns the TV to Teen titans GO!) (Dash and Puppycorn look at each other and shook their heads in disgust as Dash turns off the TV, the screen does the same) Category:The Haphazard show